


Но я всё равно не отдам тебя им

by sir0gay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, angst with happy ending, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir0gay/pseuds/sir0gay
Summary: Наруто пытается вернуть Саске домой, Орочимару пытается захватить его тело. Последний оказывается быстрее, но Наруто Узумаки никогда не сдаётся, верно? Это его путь ниндзя.
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha
Kudos: 9





	Но я всё равно не отдам тебя им

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на серии артов от @lesh_ik: https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1290978602830495747?s=21  
> иллюстрация от @lesh_ik: https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1291782089973661696?s=21

_«Моя незримая армия  
Во сто крат сильнее,  
Тысячи светлых ангелов  
Грозно стоят за спиною моею.  
Мрак озарят лучезарные  
Вспышки в просветах ночных облаков,  
Непобедимая армия — моя любовь.»  
Flëur — Непобедимая Армия_

_«Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?»  
Skillet — Falling Inside The Black _

Кабуто усмехается, впервые на памяти Саске показывая зубы, щурит чёрные глаза за стёклами очков, а ведь Саске только начал считать, что у этого мерзкого змеёныша в принципе нет искренних эмоций. Саске хочется кулаком разбить и очки, и это довольное лицо, но он не может пошевелить руками. Саске хочется сказать, что это ещё не конец, что он не будет частью их плана, он не какой-то там _сосуд_ , хочется сказать, чтобы Кабуто перестал упиваться своей победой и скалиться, потому что иначе скалиться скоро будет нечем, но в горле пересохло и язык не слушается. Этот крыс помоечный что-то подсыпал ему в еду, Саске уверен. Как только он не заметил?  
Кабуто исчезает из поля зрения и усмешка Орочимару ощущается, будто всё тело облили чем-то липким и холодным. Его глаза светятся в полумраке комнаты, но не греют, и Саске из последних сил закрывает свои.   
Он бы тоже посмеялся над собой, если бы у него не отнялось почти всё лицо. За секунду до катастрофы Саске вдруг накрывает такое спокойствие, какого он не чувствовал уже много лет. Это не тёплое и мягкое чувство, это принятие неизбежности, и Саске, наконец, позволяет себе выдохнуть и признать, что он проиграл, облажался и подвёл всех, кого только мог. Себя самого тоже. Злиться бесполезно, когда ты сам не оставил себе путей к отступлению, Саске не хочет только, чтобы жёлтые глаза Орочимару, набившие оскомину за три года, были последним, что он увидит в жизни.   
Он вспоминает, визуализирует другие глаза — синие, как летнее небо, на загорелом лице. Отметины на щеках, до абсурда широкую улыбку, вихры светлых волос. Саске хочется попросить прощения, но в горле пересохло и он проваливается в темноту.

— Саске!  
Наруто уже не отличает сон от яви, прямая спина с красно-белым веером чуть ниже лопаток маячит у него перед глазами каждую ночь, и прямо как сейчас, он никогда не может к ней приблизиться. Наруто никогда не отступает, ни во сне, ни наяву, никогда, если это касается _Саске_ и он продолжает бежать, несмотря на то, что мышцы в ногах горят от напряжения.   
— Теме, да стой ты, чёрт тебя дери!  
И Саске останавливается. Наруто подбегает ближе, замедляется, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, а Саске не оборачивается, не нападает, не говорит ничего, и всё внутри Наруто кричит, что что-то не так, что-то...  
Саске оборачивается.  
Наруто отшатывается назад, чуть не падает, будто его ударили в грудь.  
С родного лица на него смотрят жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.  
— Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, — тонкие губы растягиваются в чужеродной склизкой усмешке, — Ты опоздал.

Наруто падает на колени, не может вдохнуть, грудь сдавливает, и мир вокруг кружится, как детская карусель. Орочимару стоит над ним, положив _чужую_ руку на _чужое_ бедро и улыбается. Наруто не может смотреть ему в лицо, его рвёт на части, это лицо Саске, но на его лице никогда не бывает такого выражения, будто его лицевые мышцы вообще на это не способны. Наруто не может смотреть ему в лицо, но он смотрит, чтобы сказать:  
— Я буду драться с тобой.  
Орочимару смеётся и Наруто хочется зажать уши ладонями, хочется оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать голосом Саске этот смех. Саске никогда не смеётся _так_ , он вообще редко смеётся, но никогда от его смеха нет ощущения, что сквозь сухую траву к тебе сползаются, окружая, сотни змей. Смех Саске, тихий и низкий, похож на луч солнца, пробивающийся сквозь тёмные тучи, на радугу после дождя. Это не Саске.  
— Я посмотрю, как ты попытаешься. Интересно, сможешь ли ты причинить вред этому телу...  
Орочимару проводит пальцами по обнажённой груди и Наруто готов ударить его уже сейчас, за то, что он говорит о Саске, как о каком-то _теле_ , за то, что он вообще смеет __прикасаться_.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я никогда не дрался с Саске, то ты ошибаешься. А ещё, ты не он. Я буду драться с тобой и я заставлю тебя его вернуть!  
— Но, Наруто-кун, — Орочимару притворно округляет глаза, прежде чем снова расплыться в усмешке, — Твоего дорогого Саске больше нет.  
И Наруто, наконец-то, бьёт.  
Он даже не собирает чакру в кулак, ударяет голой рукой прямо в живот, не успев до конца подняться. Орочимару пропускает удар и отшатывается, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Он стоит, как-то глупо хлопая глазами и хмурит брови, но у Наруто нет времени думать об этом, он видит возможность и бьёт ещё раз — на этот раз в челюсть.  
Орочимару чуть не падает. Наруто подходит ближе и шипит ему в лицо:  
— Ты лжёшь. Я знаю, что он всё ещё жив, он не сдался бы тебе так просто! Саске, если ты меня слышишь...  
Орочимару не даёт ему договорить, он отпрыгивает назад и складывает печать._

_Наруто проигрывает этот бой. Орочимару сильнее, Орочимару опытнее и Наруто даже не может бить в полную силу. Насколько бы серьёзными не были их с Саске драки, он никогда не пытался его убить. Он не никогда не смог бы, он бы лучше умер сам. Впрочем, Орочимару тоже будто сдерживается, упускает возможности для по-настоящему серьёзных атак, и Наруто не может не заметить этого даже сквозь красную пелену перед глазами. Ему хочется верить, что это Саске внутри борется, а не в то, что у Орочимару есть план и это его часть.  
И всё же Орочимару прижимает его к стволу чудом устоявшего дерева и широко усмехается:  
— Бедный маленький Саске... я думаю, я даже помог ему, Наруто-кун, он был так одинок всю свою жизнь, он так страдал.  
Наруто пытается оттолкнуть противника от себя, но не получается, ведь это тело Саске прижимается к его, это руки Саске крепко держат его за запястья, это губы Саске в паре сантиметров от его собственных и Наруто не может, физически не может его оттолкнуть. У него есть только одна надежда, что Саске всё ещё там, что он сможет всё это прекратить и Наруто жмурит глаза до боли, ударяясь затылком об дерево:  
— Саске, пожалуйста...  
Орочимару смеётся.  
— Если бы ты только знал, сколько он был готов отдать за то, чтобы сейчас оказаться на моём месте и услышать это своими ушами. Я наконец-то понял, почему у него никак не получалось тебя убить... правда трудно сражаться, когда чувствуешь всё это. Я поначалу даже решил, что болен, но потом до меня дошло...  
Наруто открывает глаза, Орочимару дышит ему в лицо и Наруто начинает мутить. Он всё ещё пытается скинуть его с себя, напомнить себе, кто на самом деле сейчас управляет этим телом, и шипит глядя в жёлтые глаза:  
— Да что ты, блять, несёшь?  
Орочимару улыбается.  
— Он любил тебя, Наруто-кун.  
И честно, Наруто предпочёл бы, чтобы его ещё раз проткнули чидори.  
— Он любил тебя так сильно, — продолжает Орочимару, сжимая его ослабевшие руки, — Что даже сейчас, когда его души больше нет, его тело продолжает тянуться к тебе. Я никогда раньше такого не испытывал, такого сильного и всепоглощающего чувства. Такого тепла внутри.  
Наруто не знает, в какой момент он начал плакать, он знает только, что не может разглядеть лицо напротив из-за слёз, знает, что ему трудно дышать. Он знает, что больше не может бороться, что теперь он точно не сможет причинить Саске боль. Саске или его телу, Наруто уже не знает, что думать. В голове вертится только: «Я подвёл тебя. Прости. Прости.»  
Орочимару прижимает его ладонь к своей груди.  
— Поразительно, правда? Я чувствую, как отсюда разливается тепло по всему телу, просто потому, что ты рядом. Интересно, ты тоже можешь это почувствовать?  
И Наруто плачет навзрыд, потому что он _чувствует_. Потому что Орочимару спокоен и даже весел, но сердце _Саске_ под его ладонью колотится, как бешеное. Потому что Наруто чувствовал это раньше, они были ещё детьми, когда он обхватывал Саске рукой за шею и прижимал к себе в медвежьем объятии. Ему нравилось выводить Учиху из себя, у того каждый раз было такое смешное лицо... и сердце колотилось, грозясь в клочья разнести узкую грудную клетку. Наруто не обращал внимания, потому что его собственное билось так же, оглушало шумом крови в ушах. Он вспоминает их первую встречу после Долины Завершения, как Саске прижался к нему, как говорил, что хочет его убить, и Наруто не мог понять, где заканчивается набат в его собственной груди и начинается в чужой.  
Орочимару ухмыляется во весь рот:  
— Я чувствую, как ему больно.  
Если бы он не держал его, Наруто бы уже упал.   
Наруто скребёт короткими ногтями по чужой груди, оставляя красные полосы, и хрипит в ответ, напрягая осипшее горло:  
— Прости меня! — Он срывается на позорный всхлип и зажмуривает глаза, но продолжает, — Саске... Саске, прости. Прости, я... я обещал тебя спасти, всем говорил, что не сдамся, а сам... Саске, если бы я знал, я бы сказал раньше, честно... я думал, ты... я люблю тебя. Прости. С-Саске, я так тебя люблю...  
Наруто всхлипывает, его трясёт и тошнит от рыданий, а Орочимару молчит и Наруто чувствует себя таким безумно жалким и беспомощным. Он готов упасть на землю и умереть, потому что ничто больше не имеет смысла, и в этот момент что-то капает ему на ладонь.  
Наруто поднимает голову и открывает глаза, часто моргает, чтобы увидеть, как из ошарашенных жёлтых глаз текут слёзы. Он давится воздухом и Орочимару, кажется, тоже. Он, наконец, отпускает Наруто, и делает шаг назад, проводит ладонью по лицу:  
— Что...  
Наруто задыхается, Наруто не знает, как он до сих пор стоит на ногах, потому что у него трясутся и подкашиваются колени.   
— Что? — На этот раз громче спрашивает Орочимару. Слёзы всё катятся по его лицу, и он смотрит на свою ладонь, будто никогда раньше её не видел, — Почему... это... это не я! Этот грёбаный сопляк...  
В голосе Орочимару паника, а в Наруто надежда вспыхивает так ярко, что он едва ли не слепнет.  
Он бросается вперёд, хватает сам не знает кого за отвороты рубашки, и кричит в лицо:  
— Саске!  
Теперь Орочимару пытается его оттолкнуть, но чужое тело его будто не слушается, а Наруто не отпускает, встряхивает изо всех сил:  
— Мать твою, теме, я знал, что ты меня слышишь!  
Кажется, Орочимару пытается его ударить, но не может, всё тело трясёт, и Наруто хватает Саске за плечи, прижимает к себе, стискивает, что есть сил, вцепляется пальцами в спину:  
— Саске, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, ублюдок... борись! Саске Учиха, которого я знал, никогда не отдал бы своё тело какому-то змеиному извращенцу, верно? Ты сильнее его, Саске, я знаю, ты сильнее всех на свете, сильнее меня даже... ты сможешь, я в тебя верю, Саске, прошу, вернись...  
Орочимару хрипит, задыхается, а потом обмякает в его объятиях. Ещё несколько секунд Наруто в полной тишине держит безжизненное тело в дрожащих руках._

_Наруто падает на колени, бережно укладывает Саске на траву. Тот, если это, конечно, он, не двигается, не открывает глаз, кажется, даже не дышит. Сердце стучит у Наруто где-то в горле. Он кладёт ладонь на его мокрую, прохладную щёку, сначала гладит, потом легонько похлопывает:  
— Саске? Ты меня слышишь? Очнись, теме...  
Длинные ресницы вздрагивают, потом ещё раз, белки дёргаются под сомкнутыми веками, и Наруто молится, вцепившись в бледное плечо.   
Саске открывает покрасневшие, безумно усталые, но чёрные глаза. Наруто давится истерическим смехом от облегчения, роняет голову ему на грудь и снова плачет._

_Он не знает, сколько они так лежат. Наруто никак не может успокоиться, комкая в ладонях чужую рубашку, а Саске молчит и не двигается, только грудь тяжело вздымается от судорожных вдохов.  
Наконец, он поднимает руку, и дрожащая ладонь легко гладит Наруто по голове. Пальцы на секунду путаются в волосах, прежде, чем вцепиться в его плечо и оттащить от себя:  
— Усуратонканчи. Прекрати.  
Наруто садится и снова смеётся, вытирая лицо рукавом, протягивает Саске ладонь, и тот вцепляется в неё, тяжело поднимаясь. Наруто хочется продолжить держать его за руку, но он отпускает и спрашивает:  
— Как ты... себя чувствуешь?..  
Саске раздражённо скашивает на него глаза:  
— Лучше всех. — Язвит он и трёт пальцами лоб, жмурясь, — Всё кружится и меня тошнит.  
Наруто кивает:  
— А... Орочимару? Ты... чувствуешь его?  
— Я чувствую, что сейчас выплюну свой желудок. А его — нет.  
Наруто снова кивает, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
Они сидят несколько минут в тишине. Саске опирается предплечьями на согнутые колени и шумно сглатывает, уставившись в землю. Наруто смотрит на него, как завороженный.  
— Где он? — Вдруг хрипло спрашивает Саске, не поднимая головы.   
— Кто? — Наруто хлопает глазами и получает ещё один раздражённый взгляд.  
— Орочимару. Где он?  
— А я откуда знаю?! Это у тебя надо спросить!  
Саске раздражённо цыкает и прикрывает глаза:  
— Если бы я знал, я бы не спрашивал, идиот. — Он проводит ладонью по лицу, — К чёрту. Если он жив, надеюсь, ему хватит ума больше ко мне не соваться.  
Наруто хочется заорать «а я тебе говорил!», но он сдерживается. Сейчас есть более важные вещи, чем очередная ссора:  
— Эм, Саске?.. Я не знаю, слышал ли ты, но... Орочимару сказал... в смысле, когда он был в твоём... в твоём теле, он сказал, что... что ты...  
— Что он сказал? — Саске поворачивается к нему, раздражённо сверкая глазами, и всё его лицо так и кричит: «Не надо, замолчи, забудь об этом».  
Наруто отворачивается и запускает ладонь в волосы на затылке, чувствуя как горят щёки, как пересыхает от волнения горло и трясутся коленки:  
— Он сказал, что ты... — Наруто прочищает горло, но голос всё равно звучит тише, после того, как он делает глубокий вдох, — что ты... люб-бишь меня. В смысле... не _по-дружески_. Хотя, если бы ты любил меня только, как друга, это тоже была бы сенсация, конечно...  
Наруто, наконец, решается на него посмотреть, но Саске отворачивается и демонстрирует только лохматый затылок. Он сжимает траву в кулаках и выдирает её пучками:  
— Ты... нашёл, кого слушать, добе. Орочимару манипулятор, каких поискать.  
— Хочешь сказать, он соврал? — Наруто не знает, откуда у него силы злиться, но он начинает закипать, — Потому что я, знаешь ли, сказал ему — тебе — что я..  
— Я слышал тебя. — Перебивает Саске и голос у него надрывается. Он шумно выдыхает и закрывает лицо ладонями. Наруто смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде, чем осознаёт, что Саске _плачет_.  
У Наруто сжимается сердце. Саске выглядит таким раненым и потерянным, и слова Орочимару эхом звучат у Наруто в голове: «...он был так одинок всю свою жизнь, он так страдал.»  
Наруто придвигается ближе, хочет дотронуться до его дрожащего плеча, но Саске дёргается в сторону, как раненый зверёк, который не понимает, что ему хотят помочь, а не сделать ещё больнее. Наруто опускает руку и прочищает горло:  
— Я... говорил правду от начала до конца. Про то, что считаю тебя очень сильным, и про то, что... люблю тебя. — Саске издаёт какой-то глухой то ли вздох, то ли всхлип, но Наруто продолжает, — Я не знаю, что ты обо мне думал всё это время, но я просто хочу, как лучше. Хочу тебе помочь. Хочу, чтобы ты перестал волочить всё в одиночку на своих плечах, чтобы перестал считать, будто тебе не на кого положиться! Саске, я не жду, что ты забудешь, всё, что с тобой случилось, я просто... позволь мне помочь, чёрт возьми! Я хочу тебе помочь, я хочу, чтобы мы справлялись со всем вместе, я... я просто хочу быть рядом. Понимаешь?  
Саске не издаёт ни звука, только дышит тяжело, и Наруто ковыряет землю ногой, подбирая слова:  
— Ты... ты правда очень силён, но Саске, это не значит, что ты должен быть один. Я хочу тебе помочь, не потому, что считаю слабым, а потому, что ты дорог мне, чёрт тебя дери! Ты дорог мне и я не хочу смотреть, как ты страдаешь! И не только мне... Сакура-чан, Какаши-сенсей... у тебя есть люди, которые тебя любят. И ты уже достаточно силён, ты сильнее Орочимару, но чёрт возьми...  
— Это не я. — Хрипит Саске и Наруто замирает.  
— Что?  
Саске вытирает лицо рукавом, но всё ещё отворачивается, прячется за волосами:  
— Это не я сильнее Орочимару. Это мои _чувства_ тебе сильнее Орочимару. Сильнее меня. Сильнее вообще чего угодно!  
Саске раздражённо бьёт кулаком по земле, а Наруто смеётся, хотя в уголках глаз снова выступают слёзы. Он смеётся, захлёбываясь в радости и облегчении, смахивает слезинки и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая штаны, протягивает руку:  
— Придурок. Пойдём домой.  
Ладонь Саске в его собственной прохладная, мокрая от слёз и дрожит._


End file.
